Airborne
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: A past romance of maxes comes to destroy the flock, since they are imperfect. But it is ten years later and the flock has divided. Can max reach and save them all in time. Its rated T because well Max Fang, in the future, do you get where i am going here?
1. Chapter 1

1

His cold eyes where focused on my face, waiting for a reaction as he spoke slowly and precisely his words ringing with passion.

" It's good to see you again. Everyone of you, your family and yourself ,Max."

His words where echoes by the soft pitter patter of rain meeting the parking lot ground as I gasped in and realized how much it hurt. Nothing had ever hurt like this, and the stranger hadn't even laid a hand on me.

Here I was standing in the middle of the freaking fracking, Shell gas station parking lot with a medium slushie and a horrible case of bed head. And across from me was a man I had never seen in my life grinning like an idiot who had struck it rich. I looked around to make sure there was no one else he could be talking to. Perhaps a mother and her dotting offspring where behind me, but then again he had said my name.

" Yes, Max I mean you."

My mate was not with me, and for any other family I had none, this had to be a mistake.

" I'm sorry, Sir.." I emphasized Sir as he raised an eyebrow, " But I don't have a family, you must be confused."

I ran a hand across my sweating brow and wiped my blonde hair out of my eyes. My stomach ached it was as if he had punched me in the stomach from all the way across the lot.

" Of course you do, Max, I've met them all you know none of them are quite as delightful as you though." He speculated and I dug into my pockets for my keys.

" There not there are they Max?" He called as my hands whispered through my empty pocket. I gritted my teeth and looked up at him again. " Your such a freak, Max."

" Who are you?" I hissed as I crushed the slushie in my hands. It dripped from the Styrofoam and over my fingers as the man cocked his head.

" Read my lips Max." He whispered and I fought the urge to cross the parking lot and strangle him.

" There's only one way out of the coop know, missy, and that's to fly like all your little friends. They tried to fly, there's only one of them I haven't gotten, but don't worry he's after you."

And all off a sudden I knew what he meant.

Or rather who he meant.

" Oh, yes Maximum." The man smiled, " You won't have to be there to hear him scream will you? You won't have to be there to see him die, to see him bleed and bruise."

" Shut The hell up!" I trilled as I began to advance across the parking lot, chucking the Styrofoam cup to the ground. I was blistering inside with panic, he was going to kill my family, for all I knew he already had. He was going to kill my mate.

"Max, don't you get it?" The man whispered as I froze a yard away.

" I'm sparing you Max." He laughed as the berretta flashed in his hand as he raised his hand up and leveled the gun to my chest. " Don't ask me why, guess I just always had the hots for you."

" Oh my…"

The crack of him firing the gun rent my world apart as it did my body. I knew who he was, how could someone I had loved hurt me like this!

A second before I hit the sidewalk he lunged forward and nimbly caught me then coddled me close as he meet the concrete with his knees." Sorry, Max." He smiled as I vacantly ran my trembling Hand's over my bleeding chest. He had shot me through the heart, that bastard!

I stared away from his face into the flickering shell station lights. I saw a black figure completely swathed by the sun start to fall.

It looked almost human, with flashing silver white wings, and she was falling she was going to hit the ground.

The beautiful silver winged girl was going to die.

Oh yeah, that was me.

I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

2

" Max, Max." His frantic Whisper soft kisses awoke me with a start, as I instinctively reached for him and wrapped my arms around his chest. He was kneeled over as he held me back, his chest was rising and falling unevenly.

I was in a cold sweat, which was becoming more and more common now. I ran one of my hands down my sides feeling the creases of the familiar covers. I was in my own bed, not in a parking lot bleeding to death.

" Oh, Man!" I rasped as tears burned in my throat.

He was above me his dark eyes nervous and tainted with fear as he pressed his lips against my forehead softly and his well known hand smoothed through my sweat slicked hair.

" Are you okay Max?" He murmured as I buried my head in his sweet tan skinned neck and anchored my hand in his black hair.

" I think so. Ohhh, Fang." I moaned as I let my shoulders begin to shake.

" Max, tell me what's wrong, you nearly kicked me out of bed, you where thrashing so hard." Fang said gently as I ran my hands down his lovely chestnut skinned shoulders.

" I'm so sorry Fang." I wiped a tear blindly, Then sniffed.

What the hell was wrong with me? I thought. I was the brave, amazing, Beautiful Max.

The one and only Maximum Ride!

A twenty five year old girl know, no longer the juvenile with wings. I had been tough as a kid, now I was such a wussy.

" Max?" Fang inquired he was loosing patience, my man of many words.

Well not exactly many words, since he wasn't all that verbal under regular circumstances.

" It was just a bad dream." I lied.

" Yeah, the third one this week!" He snorted and gave his nervous white smile and I felt my heart lift into my throat.

I had the overwhelming desire to wind my arms around my kids, in fact I had been having this desire a lot lately.

I needed to eat Iggy's amazing food and hold Angel close to my chest so her blonde curls tickled my chin. I needed to get a headache from hearing Nudge talk one hundred mile an hour and I really wanted to see Gasman's boyish pout. It had all been so long ago.

" Just go back to sleep." I faked a yawn as Fang reached forward to capture my face with his hands.

I tried to bat him away but he was stronger than me as his wings flared out. God, his wings seemed to glow as if in a purple haze lighted by the moonlight lit room, he was so beautiful, my mate.

He tilted my chin up, as his signature frown covered his face. " Tell me what it is about then, Max, I can't take seeing you spas out every other night. Does it have something to do with the flock?"" No." I lied as he looked into my blazing eyes. I focused on studying his lovely paneled tan chest, rather than looking into his own accusing eyes.

" Well then What.. Maximum?" He finally murmured.

" It's just falling Fang." I lied resorting back to some of my teenage nightmares. "I'm just falling in my dreams… the nightmares! I can't fly!"

His eyes softened as he skimmed his fingers over the soft downy white feathers on my back.

" Trust me Max.. Your not going to fall." He whispered.

" Your right it's stupid." I grumbled. He had bought my lie!

" Come here Max." He ordered and then yanked me up onto his chest. He leaned back into the pillows as I snuggled up against him, feeling his lovely dark wings.

" Love you Max, I love you so much!" He whispered and I kissed him gently.

" Sorry, Sorry, I woke you up Love you too, Fang."

I snuggled up against his chest and curled up as he stroked my hair and wings.

It was all a lie, they all had been the same dream, the same man the same threats against my old family.

Fang's chest was soon rising and falling with rumbling snores as he held me fast to him. I reached up and knocked a tendril of fine black hair out of his face.

I had made up my mind, maybe this was like the voice, I needed to find the flock.

I needed to find Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge.

At least then if the dreams where accurate we would all die together.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Her kiss had been so sweet so enchanting, even though she had been a bit awkward to hold. On second thought no, she had fit right in his arms.

He missed her he really did. That's why he was saving her for last, maybe because he could give her one final gift. Time.

Right know he was crouched in front of the house of his first victim.

The committee had said, kill the youngest ones first.

But he had decided against the intoxicating idea. It would be to easy to pick the flying rats out of the sky.

He wanted to kill the blind boy. all he had to do was wait outside the sightless twenty four year olds apartment tell night, when he returned.

Then Bang! One less freak in the world.

This was his employers goal right, to kill off all the freaks. humans had to be a pure species they could not be poisoned by these winged cretins.

Even if he had kissed one of them, held her so tenderly at the door of her house.

It hadn't even been her house.

He gritted his teeth as he tore at another piece of beef jerky, he was so tired of living off this disgusting dried meat and the revolting dried vegetables.

He nestled his gun closer into the crook of his arm and waited. Soon his companion would be back, with the nets and more tasteless food.

But he would make sure that he would shoot the beautiful Maximum out of the sky. She was a freak, when he was younger he had crushed on her, he had bought her ice cream and watched her wolf it down!

He had been amazed the girl had an appetite. Yet she was so skinny, it was unnatural!

But know he understood they where all freak's every last one of them, and freaks couldn't populate the world.

What would happen to the ordinary humans if winged freaks populated and reproduced. Personally, he didn't want to find out. He spat into the bushes, and lifted his watch to his face and squinted.

It was solar the highest Tech in that branch. A gift from his employer.

And right know it was telling him that the blind freak would be back in four hours.

Only four hours tell his first kill.


	4. Chapter 4

4

" Max, Fly with me." Fang called from the window. I was still trussed in the comforters also I had a killer headache.

It felt like some one had beat the side of my head with a hammer.

" No, you go." I murmured as I pressed my face into the pillows.

He sighed and the next moment, his knee's where back up on the bed as he gently pulled me up.

" Let me get you some Aspirin, Max." He darted to the bathroom and filled a cup with tap water then forced me to swallow some of those nasty powdery pills, that Jeb used to feed us as kids.

He waited patiently as the Aspirin took affect and the throbbing in my head calmed. I looked up at him through a mess of bed head and he smiled.

" Feeling better?"

" No sunshine." I grumbled then dragged myself up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. He was dressed in faded khaki's, with out a shirt his wings where thrown out to reveal them in full splendor.

Fang had long ago abandoned the slashed shirts for his wings since he had nothing to his from me. The same rules did not apply to me, since I happened to need a bit of coverage.

" Come on fly with me, Max, it will make you feel better." he coaxed.

" Fine, Fine." I grumbled and went and pulled on a worn pair of blue jeans and sweatshirt with slits for my wings.

He was waiting by the window, his eyes gleaming with pride as I shook my wings loose and tossed my knotted hair over my shoulder. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me tenderly.

Sparks flew inside of me a my lips meet his with equal passion. Finally we broke apart and he strutted to the window.

" Ladies, First." He winked as I slugged him playfully in the shoulder. Then I went shooting out of the window.

It felt so great! My wings caught the air as I soared upward and I heard Fang behind me. We were such a beautiful sight two black and white birds playing tag across the crystalline morning sky. I pushed myself faster to put Fang to the test and he streaked after me.

We somersaulted and flipped through the air out toward the lake near our residence.

Our crappy little suburban residence.

Fang was swooping in front of me know, dancing across the sky leading me toward the other unpopulated side of the lake. Well it was mostly unpopulated except for a few cabins.

" Fang!" I called as he gestured for me to hurry. He was heading toward the ground the whole time elegantly doing gymnastics across the sky.

" Fang!" I shot after him and all off a sudden he was shooting back. He hovered over me and locked his arms around me .

" Well Hello, Max!" He cooed close to my ear as he caught my wings and folded them against my sides. I craned my neck to look back and glare at him and then I kicked weakly.

He knew I didn't like it when he did this he was the only one holding us up, I felt like a trapped pigeon in his arms.

" I do believe we have a nightmare to discuss, Darling." Fang smirked as he steered us toward the ground.

" Fang, let me go!" I screeched. He did not, in fact he seemed to have no intention to either, as he delicately flapped to the ground and settled down gently in the pine needles.

He was on top so it was a quick struggle as he pinned my arms out, his hands locked like iron bonds over my wrists his feet lay across my ankles holding me down.

" Fang, It's not funny!" I spat as he cocked his head and a bunch of hair fell into his face.

" Really, it's sort of funny to me." He grinned and I tried to kick him with no luck.

It had all been a trap, I fumed. He had lead me out so he could trap me in the air then pull the dreams true nature from my mind.

What a loving Mate!

" Fang, let me up!" I barred my teeth.

" Not likely, please stop trying to kick me. Geesh Max!"

" Fang!"" Tell me about the dream what it really was about Maximum!" He demanded and I glared at him.

He glared back with equal stubbornness. I gave one more weak wiggle and he tightened his hold.

" Tell, me Max." He growled.

I bit my lip and he loosened his grip for a minute, as he saw my pout. A minute was all I needed.

I rolled to the side desperately and he fell off and landed in the pine needless.

He grabbed my foot and yanked me down right as I spread my wings to take off. He tried to pin my arms being my back and I thrashed,

" Sweetheart is this really necessary?" Fang grunted as I flung my head back and hit him hard in the nose. I didn't want to share the dream.

It felt like if I did that it would all be true.

We wrestled for another minute then finally he had me in a delicate headlock, rocking us both back and forth. I had given him a bloody nose, poor guy.

" Ahh, there's the old Max, what a fight!" He groaned as I leaned back against him.

" Tell me know, Max." He tightened his grip on my neck and I sighed.

" I'm not going to get out of this am I?"" No, not tell I know what ails you, my sweet."

I groaned in submission then focused on the lake then began to recount each dream. I tried to focus on the lake, rather than relive the nightmare's in detail.

He had laid his chin on my shoulder to support me as I shivered slightly. I told him about every threat and every encounter with the stranger. What I didn't tell him was I knew the stranger. He didn't need to know that the stranger's identity would drive him into a rage.

" So are you going to find the Flock, I mean its been more than once." He whispered and I nodded silently.

" Okay, we'll go together." I looked at him sharply and he sneered.

" You actually thought, you could leave me, Max!" He smirked and I flushed.

" Where in this for the long run, Max. Were in this all together since the school ,since we both said I do." He said gently as I examined his bloody nose.

I really had given him a good one hadn't I?

Maybe he wouldn't be so eager to pull that little trick again.

" So are you ready to find the flock, Max?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Angel was running, she had to run. She couldn't fly here!

" Where you going, Ang?" Ryan slurred from behind her, she only pushed herself faster.

She was Angel, she had wings she could outrun some football jock. After all she had outrun things far worse then Ryan.

Tears where ripping at her throat as she spun around a corner and dashed madly toward the populated city.

This was what she got for leaving campus for lunch, she had been separated from her brother and then these idiot jocks had begun to chase her. So not worth Mcdonald's.

" Angel , don't run from us." The one named Samson yelled and Angel pushed herself faster.

All she could think was where was Gasman, oh how she wished she had Max know to protect her from these idiots in jerseys. Max had always known what to do!

She took another frantic turn, she was fit, the extra air sacks in her body allowed her to move over quick distances, in a dead out sprint. The jocks might be bigger but she was faster!

They called after her they where all so drunk! There was a game tonight and the idiots had gone out and drunk there guts out, she hoped they puked all there guts out too!

" Angel, Angel, Angel!"

" No Leave me alone!" She shrieked over her shoulder, they where far off school grounds know, Ohhh where was Gasman!

She spun down another corner and almost slammed into a wall.

She backed up tell her back was pressed firmly against the dead end, her hands splayed out against it.

The pimple faced boys where attacking! She thought as they blocked the entrance. There was only one way out know and that was up!

" Why'd you run from us." One of them slurred as she slowly unfurled her wings she was shaking all the way through her body where was Gasman!

" Get Back." She tittered nervously and they all shared a round drunken laughs.

" Awfully tall orders coming from such a small mouse." Smiled her ex-boyfriend, Ryan. She had really liked that guy, to bad he was such a jerk. Then her wings flew out and they all stepped back, looking shocked.

" Yeah, run!" Angel screamed as she pushed up with one hard upward Thrust. And they all scattered like the cowards they where.

Angel went shooting upward, look at her she was amazing. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her dirty sleeves as she stared down at their retreating figures.

All she wanted was to go back to the flock, her life here was miserable.

She swooped over the city , tell another white winged figure flew out to get her.

" Angel, I'm so sorry." Gasman pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her in a messy air hug.

Not even this made it better though, Angel thought. This time it wouldn't get better not tell she was back with the flock.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Fang was excellent at research, but not even he could ever be as good as Nudge with her uncanny power over the machine.

Gosh, I missed that little African American girl, my little talker.

My smart little, brainy, Nudge. What I wouldn't do to have her back.

But still beggars can't be choosers.

" What have we got over here?" I murmured as I moved away from my failed computer search and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck.

" Still can't find any sign of Nudge." Fang speculated and my heart plummeted as I gazed at the worry lines between his fine eyebrows

" Nothing?"

" I just said Nothing, Max." he snapped. He was just as frustrated as me. We were both freshly groomed our backpacks filled with money and clothing where neatly laid against the wall, of the library.

Of course we had a computer at the house, but as if by instinct we were drawn to the library. It was like if we were in the flock once more. In the flock we would always come here. Is there a better place to start then a place you know?

" Did you try looking up Iggy, Angel, Gassy?" I fired and he nodded.

"I might have a lead on Ig."

" That's good, anyone else?" I looked around nervously people in the library where looking at us oddly.

Our wings weren't exposed it was really all the tabloids, making up stories about us bird kids. Sadly some of these stories happened to be true.

I found it hard to believe they were all staring just because we were such a dashing couple.

Which of course we where.

" As far as I can tell Iggy is in Washington, he's living under the name Tanner Mantel, he's actually attending some sort of school!"

I winced even though I knew Fang meant an actual educational school, after my childhood all my experiences with schools had been well not the flippin greatest.

Okay to be downright truthful they had all been pretty freaking bad!

" Leave it to Iggy, to educate himself!" I grumbled as Fang glanced at me over his shoulder.

" So are we going to go find the blind boy?"

I bit my lip, I knew it would be the best place to start. Maybe Iggy, knew where Angel, Gasman or Nudge where. Fang was still looking to me, I was still the leader.

Why in the living hell did I even let those kids Leave me!

But then some part of me was determined to find Angel first, some inward sense was telling me to find her, she was the youngest. And she beyond my lovely mate, was the one who always seemed to get herself into trouble.

Call it maternal instincts but I had always felt drawn to protect the youngest in my flock Angel and Gasman.

Maybe it was some crack pot bird emotion the school had programmed into me. But at the same time I couldn't abandon a clear lead to go on a wild goose chase! Even if that was what my crackpot bird emotion was screaming at me to do. Find Angel first then the other's it whispered.

Fang was still waiting for my answer and I sighed.

" Yeah, lets go find Ig." I said and he stood up while switching off the monitor.

" Don't worry, Max. He'll probably know where the other's are." Fang rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I swear at times I believed that Fang could read minds.

" I know." I resented

" Okay then lets fly out, I mean we can't miss our flight to Washington." Fang laughed.

He just wasn't good at making jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Fang and I lighted down behind a group of apartments. We were both safely shielded from view by the man made houses.

" This is where Ig, is supposed to be." Fang acknowledged as he pulled a shirt from his back pack then pulled it over his head. I tucked my wings into my shirt and he held out his hand.

I eagerly took it, as he had said we were in this mess together. I was just glad that Fang didn't think I was a complete nutcase.

Which I probably was, but I was trying to think optimistically.

Fang pulled us both out onto the street and I followed in his wake, my hand tightly clenched in his.

" Max, your breaking my hand." Fang whispered as we leapt up a flight of stars to the apartment of Iggy a.k.a Tanner Mantle.

" Nervous?" He asked and I shot him a glance.

Nervous me? The Maximum Ride? Okay, maybe a little bit.

I hadn't seen Iggy in ten years, I was a little nervous, well of course he had never really seen me either

Poor blind Iggy.

Fang boldly walked up and knocked on the door of apartment 14. There was no answer. I was pretty much twitching all the way down my body. What if we had gotten this wrong, what if this wasn't even Iggy's apartment.

" Iggy." Fang demanded as he slammed his fist down on the door again. He looked at me despairingly, "I hear his heart, why isn't he answering us?"

" He probably doesn't want to, Iggy it's me. its Max!" I walked up to the door and tapped it more meekly then Fang.

" I'm coming in, Ig!" Fang yelled then braced his shoulder against the door. I winced as it cracked and crashed inward, sending Fang spilling into the apartment and onto the floor.

" Wow, forgot how strong I was." He smiled, as he looked up at me shocked through his black bangs.

" You know that's called breaking an entry." Fang's neck snapped back so hard, he let out a stream of profanities because of the world's worst Whiplash.

I was just to shell shocked to speak. There he was standing in the hallway doorframe. He had grown, he must be scraping six foot four maybe even five!

His eyes where the same though. The same glassy focused glare, that had absolutely no potential to ever see.

" Iggy?" I whispered as I stepped forward into the apartment and he stepped past the moaning Fang on the floor.

" That is you isn't it Max?" His voice trembled and I lost all decorum.

I ran forward. He caught me his senses where as tone as ever as he wrapped his arms around me and I threw my arms around his neck.

" Iggy." I whispered against his neck, I couldn't stop the tears know. He was the same as ever even the smell and texture of his skin, everything down to the bronze red hair at the nape of his neck.

" I missed you to Max. so you and Fang are hooked, Huh?" He murmured as Fang dragged himself up of the floor, groaning.

" Hey, Iggy. Buddy." Fang winced as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Do you know how much you guys scared me!" Iggy finally unwrapped his arms from around my body and I looked up at his face. He looked a bit relived a little two relived. He had been scared of something.

" I'll tell you how much, I thought you where the guy that was supposed to kill me!" He raved not waiting for an answer.

I felt my stomach plummet. I had been right. Someone was out to kill us.

Again, see when we were younger this was really quite common.

Oh god, was Iggy the first, or had another member of the flock already gone down!


	8. Chapter 8

8

" What do you mean kill you, Iggy?" I whispered and he stared at me with his glazed over eyes.

" I might be blind Max, but I'm not deaf I can hear the flippin Bastards!"

Iggy's senses where way more tone then mine this was true, after all, all he to relief on was his sense of smell, touch and most importantly hearing.

" Can I get you guys something to eat?" He asked, he was copping out. But all of a sudden my mouth was watering.

I was salivating at the idea of Iggy's amazing food. It had been ten years since I had tasted it. Ten long microwaveable meals filled years.

" You have my attention, I completely forget how hungry, flying freaking makes me!" Fang stretched as he flung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me fast to his side.

I was sure that Iggy had heard the ruffle of fabric because he let out a chuckle.

" Come on, I'll make you guys dinner." He turned and nimbly walked thought the door frame into the kitchen.

I watched the way he let his hands wander to gain his sense of direction, and felt a surge of pity. Poor Iggy.

Iggy still managed perfectly fine in the kitchen though, his hands danced over the utensils and skimmed to the fridge to find us something to eat.

" Tanner Mantle, Dude is that the best you can come up with?" Fang mocked as he slid into a chair and Iggy snorted disdainfully.

" He was a friend of mine, he just doesn't need the name anymore." Iggy said quietly.

I elbowed Fang as Iggy went stiff. Ten years ago I am sure I would have even been beyond curious. I would have pried I was a hundred percent sure.

But not know, I could see Iggy was totally demolished over this, hopefully Fang would have the tact to shut up.

" Why are you here Max?" Iggy whispered as he turned to look at us, or rather face us since no looking was involved.

" Checking up." I feigned and Iggy shook his head, " Yeah, right Max!" He snorted

" You knew something was going on!"

" Well maybe I did!" I snapped defensively " Ig, you never did tell us about why you think someone is trying to kill you."

" Maybe I don't want too!" He growled right back, " Have you ever noticed someone's always trying to kill us, Max?"

" Uncanny ain't it." Fang rolled his eyes. " I mean its been a hobby for psycho path's for years Iggy!"

" People have been following me!" Iggy spat completely ignoring Fang's sarcasm.

" They don't think I can see Max! But I can. I know what they want I can hear them!" He wailed.

He was really getting worked up over this. I stood and gently lay my hand on his shaking arm.

" It's okay, Iggy, where all here now." I cooed as he clenched the kitchen counter tell his knuckles grew white. His jaw was clamped shut his teeth gritted with frustration.

" Do you know where the other members of the Flock are?" I asked quietly.

" Nudge…. No one else." Iggy panted then his eyes turned to me.

I could have sworn I saw a spark of life in those eyes, a spark that was impossible to be in the eyes of a blind boy.

" Have you come back for us, Max?" He whispered. " Are we going to be a flock again?"

I felt my heart shudder in my chest, it was beating so fast and hard I could swear it was bruising the inside of my chest.

" Exactly, Iggy." I whispered as he bowed his head slightly. I could swear there was that old blind boy smile pulling at his lips as he looked up toward Fang.

" Is that the deal? Are we going to be a flock again Fang?"

" It's up to Max, Ig, remember she always was the bossy leader."

Iggy laughed and grabbed my arm. "It's been so hard to navigate without you guys!" He yipped and he swept me up and pulled me fast to his chest.

Then he went stiff, my ears picked it up to a heart beat, definitely human. It was a steady cold beat with an irregular thump of excitement.

" Get down." Fang roared suddenly shooting up and throwing himself over the counter at me.

He caught us both and we all went slipping to the floor. His arms circled around me as he threw his body over mine, and a shower of bullets tore thought the kitchen window.


	9. Chapter 9

9

My immediate thought was Fang!

He was shielding me his whole body pressed on top of mine as his wings flared out like a shield. His hands were covering my head, as glass fell to the kitchen tiles like rain.

" Fang!" I choked as his arms circled my head, his face was pressed against my neck, his teeth were gritted. I could hear that he was panting, he was in pain. Was he hurt!

Had one of the bullets hit my mate?

Instantly nausea flooded me. Oh God! Why was it always Fang.

Iggy was crouched near us, he was unharmed except for a thin gash across his cheek, a result of the cascading glass. The bullets had stopped and he had his head slightly cocked to catch any more sound. It was as silent as the dead.

Fang to my immense relief began to drag himself up, though he remained crouched over me arms placed on either side of my body protectively.

" We have to fly, know!" He hissed as he wrapped his fingers around my arm and squeezed.

Iggy nodded and showed us his slashed up palm. I winced he had laid it down in the glass and know blood was dripping down in palms in heavy rivets.

I was unhurt for all I could tell.

I focused on the window, was it our only way out know could we make it to the front door?

Or was someone waiting there with another Gun to shoot us all dead on the spot. I focused on hearing a heart beat and eventually I found one, it was still outside the building though it sounded like there where others rushing up the apartment stairs.

Whatever we were going to do we had to do it fast!

" He's outside the window." Iggy murmured and Fang glanced at the window despairingly.

"There waiting for us to fly." Iggy cautioned " That was just to scare us out they have a gunman out there."

Of course by know I had already figured that out.

Think Max! I thought this was my flock know ! And I was the leader it was time to start acting like it!

" Iggy, are there any other exits?" I hissed and he nodded.

" There's a window upstairs in my bedroom."

" Good start crawling." I ordered.

" Max, they'll shoot us!" Fang hissed and I shot him my best I am the leader look, obey me!

" It's called follow the leader, Fang, just do what I do."

They where both baffled, but I didn't have time to explain, this had to work. Otherwise we were all dead.

How many times had this happened before.

" Iggy, do you have any explosives, please say yes?" I demanded and he smiled sheepishly.

" Upstairs under the bed, there all little projects of mine."

" Anything that will make a lot of smoke?"

" A couple of things, yeah."

" Good. crawl keep out of the sight of windows then dash up the stairs, get as many explosives out as you can."

They obeyed. Iggy scrambled along on his hands and knees. I kept the top of my hand on the top of his to help him navigate. Fang was blocking me to the best of ability from any danger.

They were at the front door by the time me and my merry gang had reached the bottom of the stairs.

I ushered them up, I had to punch Fang to get him to move, he was being rather clingy. They all ran right as another window shattered somewhere downstairs.

"Ahh, that was the living room window." Iggy said glumly and I slapped his back.

" Keep moving Ig!"

He scampered under his bed the minute we got upstairs and pulled out a box absolutely dripping in odd inventions of the explosive nature.

" Why haven't you been busy?" Fang speculated and Iggy grinned, " Hey, it's a hobby."

" Less talk, please tell me you have a lighter." I snapped

" Yeah, it's on the bed side table."

Of course, I thought as I lunged and grabbed it. There where voices know downstairs, screaming and banging. There were more than three heartbeats. By now I was begging to think I was hearing four or five.

Then there was the sound of rupturing wood as the knocked down the door again. This time it sounded like it did much more damage to the door long term, than Fang had done.

" Twice in one day!" Iggy groaned.

" Start lighting whatever smokes!" I yelled as they caught on.

" This all counts on them not seeing us guys, all of it counts on that!"

Then they sit to work,. Iggy lighting his creations with a huge child on Christmas day, grin painted across his face." Fire in the hole!" He bellowed as he ran to the door and chucked it down the stairs.

The explosion that followed sent smoking drifting into the our room.

" And it explodes!" Fang commented as Iggy grinned. " Cool bonus feature right?"

We set to lighting the explosives, Iggy's smile covered his whole face.

" I'm so happy, we got a chance to use these babies!" He chirped as I coughed. There was yelling and screaming know, it was time for us to move. They had to all be disorientated and hitting walls downstairs.

Fang was one step ahead. He grabbed Iggy's bed side table and swung it into the window.

I breathed deeply as freak air gushed into the room and Iggy Climbed to the window frame.

" Yeah, Fly!" I shouted and he shot off his long leg pushing him off as he streaked through the air.

Fang shoved me out the window first then took off after me.

" Move, move!" I screamed as the paused. " Out of the bullets range guys!"

They obeyed as we streaked by the smoking house.

I saw the man outside the window, his mouth was dropped with shock and I smiled.

Then I did what any grown up should do at times like this. I stuck out my tongue and Shot off with Fang and Iggy in tow before the stunned bastard could even raise his gun.

" Ahh, Just like old times." Iggy sighed as his power full wings pushed him forward.

Yep, I thought, people trying to kill us poor bird kids. Wasn't that the story of my life though.


	10. Chapter 10

10

They had escaped, and there escape had been perfect!

The hunter paced back and forth, and glared at his team. What a group of useless weakling's, they had been outsmarted by a bunch of birds.

There where four people around him, one set of fraternal twins and then a young man. He did not know any of them, they had all just been recruited for this just like he had. He only knew one of them the red headed girl, her name was Lissa.

" It's not our fault." One of the twins protested as he swung to glare at her. The female, or as he tended to think of her ,the weaker of the Two. She was Kirsten, her brother was Zackary.

He still couldn't decide which one annoyed him more.

But he could not deny that they both usually had talent. Talent they had not done a very good job of showing off today, since they all had royally screwed up!

" And how is it not your fault, Kirsten?" He spat and she shied slightly back toward her brother.

" Well… we didn't know they had the smoke bombs!" Kirsten stammered and He slammed his foot down and gritted his teeth.

" We were warned!' He bellowed and the whole team leaned away from him and the fire as if they where trying to hide in the shadows. " We were warned that the blind freak, played with explosives, you shouldn't have been caught by surprise!"

" You where just as surprised as us!" Lissa growled as he stalked back and forth. "Admit it you where."

" We weren't at our best." He finally spat and he hated the way her face lit up triumphantly. He hated a lot about her, how dang cocky she was and bold and stubborn. She reminded him of the winged girl.

" But we still could have done better than bumble around like idiots!"

" They where all there. we found that out last minute!" Zackary protested. " The Girl was smart, she was leading them out."

" I know she's smart!" The leader whispered. He knew more about her then any of them, after all he had meet her, held her, kissed her!

" And what about you Amir, anything to add?" He spun to glare at the mute guns man, who stared back with indifferent hazel eyes.

It always cheered the leader up, to see the Iranian mute unable to retaliate.

" We have to catch them at the next point for all we know the head female, Maximum, could have known about this she could be gathering her flock again." He speculated as he looked around the fire daring anyone in his group to speak up.

They knew what was good for them and kept their mouth's shut.

" We can still pick off the black girl and the two young one's." He acknowledged. He looked up at the darkened sky, as if expecting to see the angel girl swooping toward him.

Very soon Max, he thought, Oh I'll have you very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

11

" Argghhhh, Max that hurts!" Fang hollered as I pried the glass from my mate's arm.

" If you held still it wouldn't hurt!" I said crisply as a fresh gush of blood rushed over my fingers from the wound.

" If you where more careful it wouldn't hurt either!" He argued, and just for that I removed the next piece with a little less gentleness.

" Well if you where less defensive then we wouldn't have to do this." I retorted and he shot me a glance.

" Even if you weren't my mate you know I would have done that same exact thing."

" If you love birds are done arguing…"

We both turned to see Iggy holding forth two bags of McDonald's food like a offering of peace a huge smile painted across his face.

" I bring great gifts of the McDonalds!"

" Oh goody, heart attack on a bun." Fang commented as I gingerly swaddled his arm in cloth. He was such a pig headed idiot, such a pretty head, to bad he didn't use the brains inside of it.

" Max, doesn't think I should have taken the fall and protected her." Fang said sourly.

" She should get used to it, us guys do protect our girls." Iggy goaded as I fumed.

" I can take care of myself You sexist piglet!" I hissed through my teeth and Iggy howled with laughter.

"There's the old Max!" He chortled " Sexist piglet.. Ple..eeezzzze as if!"

I chewed my burger angrily, the food tasted like crappy cardboard kinda like my life with these sexist piglets.

My over protective pig headed hot hubby and the blind boy that could cook like a pro chief!

I mean how could I ask for a better kick-butt team?

Fang and Iggy chowed away their poor little bodies (well not exactly little since I had seen Fangs' up close many times) needed food, mine did to. I forgot how flying long distances really took it out of you.

The carbs where so wonderful, it felt like a fast food heaven.

" So Iggy where's Nudge?" Fang asked through a mouthful of burger and I looked at Iggy sharply.

I had expected him to know where Nudge was since Nudge had always adored Iggy. (I was surprised when they weren't mates.) Having a mate was so much fun.

Right at that moment as if on queue Fang let out at a burp that could have killed a innocent bystander as Iggy shrieked with laughter.

Oh yes, it was great to be back with my boys!

" Nudge is in Washington to, the forest part, she works with birds." Iggy explained through a mouth full of fries.

I didn't bother to chastity him us bird people didn't have manners, and that was fine with me.

" Really, I could see Nudge working with birds, but Angel always loved the animals." Fang looked at me for a reaction and I felt my stomach plummet into my toes.

My little Angel, and my little Gasman how could I have lost them, left them! I was such a horrible mother.

Fang rubbed the top of my hand to tell me I wasn't and I leaned in against him, tucking myself underneath his arm and he kissed me head tenderly.

Someone had tried to kill us (Wow, like that had never happened before?) But they hadn't succeeded we had half the flock it was time to move on to the next member.

As soon as the boys had finished and we had all done some quick catching up, I was shooing them off the forest floor and into the air.

We had to find Nudge and as soon as we did we could Find Angel and Gassy.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Iggy, Fang and I danced across the sky together. It felt so great to call to Iggy, to tell him where he was going and then to be rewarded by his big grateful smile.

We were flying over the forests of Washington, rain clouds thundering above us. We were set on a race pace to get the next flock member.

I was a hundred percent sure we were back in the hot seat. The proof had been lodged in Fang's arm, only a hour previously. He was of course perfectly fine as of currently.( That was Fang, for you folks that don't know)

Now my Hubby was swooping through the air like a heart breaking bird. His wings flared out as he spun himself over me and around me, pausing every once in a while to bow his head against my neck and kiss the curve where my shoulder met the rise of my neck tenderly.

Then What do you know! He's was shooting off to joke off with Iggy again.

" Nudge is usually some where around here!" Iggy chirped as he dove over the forest and I shot after him.

My heart was exploding with excitement, making my chest shake unevenly. Fang came to my side and firmly grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I squeezed his hand back as we swooped low over the forest and Iggy started to descend. I followed him eagerly as he gently lowered himself through the forest top and lighted down on the forest floor.

" Be careful, there are traps set up for animals, through out these woods!" Iggy cautioned, while gingerly knocking tree leaves out of his hair. Fang and i instantly tensed angrily. Animal Traps!

" Fang, relax they tag the animals then let them go." Iggy grimaced as Fang's jaw tightened. I had to agree with Fang on this one, we had learned at the school, that all a caged animal wanted was freedom.

So why in Hell, would you take that freedom away from them with a satellite locator.

Research? Pleeazz!!!!!!!!! They had called what they did to us at the school research as well.

We on the other hand begged to differ.

We must have hiked up and down and pretty much all around every freaking' Acre of the Washington forest by noon!

" Iggy, this is useless!" Fang grumbled as he collapsed into a pile of pine needles. I instantly bent down, His bandage was hanging off his arm, mud caked and blood covered.

My poor little Fang, was bruised, battered and all over exhausted. We where in the same boat. And it happned to be a sinking boat.

" We've been running around the stupid forest all day and nothing has shown up!"

" Iggy he's right." I murmured as Iggy paused to face us. " I thought you knew where Nudge was specifically?"

" Nobody every knows where Nudge is specifically Max!" Iggy rolled his sightless eyes, and stepped forward again, without us.

Fang bowed his head against my neck and sighed with aggravation, and I patted his back as his breath, hot and familiar rushed over my cheek.

" You are aware that we are following a boy, who can't even see?" Fang mumbled bitterly.

" Hey I heard that!" Iggy protested as I elbowed Fang in the chest. It wasn't really Iggy's fault that we couldn't find Nudge.

All the same I desperately wanted to blame someone as well.

Then Iggy screeched from up ahead. His bird call ringing with panic and I bolted up panic already shooting through my won body.

" Ig!" I screamed as he issued another harsh call of pain, the airbags in his body making the avian chirp sound more like a high frequency screech.

Fang was already bolting forward in a dead out run toward Iggy who had gone quiet. I recognized the determination on Fang's face as he set his jaw.

It brought the old rush of thrill flooding back into my veins. It was time to fight!

Fang and I rounded the corner and paused as I stared at Iggy's situation my mind rushing with panicked ideas on how to free him.

Iggy had stepped into a bear trap, the ground underneath his thrashing body was completely stained a deep crimson as his blood fused with the dirt.

" Iggy, Calm down your making it worse." I ordered as Iggy's sightless eyes snapped in my direction.

He fell onto his butt and moaned softly. Then he wrapped he arms around his trembling knees and dragged the trap with him as he burrowed his head in his arms.

" Ig.." I murmured gently as I knelt by him, scanning the ground for any other traps.

" I didn't see it." He mumbled, his voice polluted with pain.

" It's okay, Iggy, I'll take care of it." I patted his knee gently as Fang fell to his knees on Iggy's other side.

It was horrendous, the wound made me almost want to hurl up my recently devoured McDonalds meal!

You could see Iggy's shin bone, through the tatters of his torn jeans and the still rushing blood.

I felt hatred rush through me tell i was seeing red as Iggy shuddered gently. What kind of a horrible person would set these traps up?!

Even if it had been meant to catch a much larger animal then Iggy.

I closed my eyes to blink the red from my vision. Don't get angry, know Max! I thought as I gritted my teeth, I had to focus on getting Iggy out of this right know.

I didn't want him to loose his foot, and the metal jaws of the trap had ripped deeply into his flesh.

Something whislted through the air and i heard Fang hiss through his teeth.

Then there was the thud of Fang's body crashing to the ground. My head shot up as I absorbed the image of my husband laying sprawled out in the dirt a feathered dart in his neck.

Ahh, Crud! I thought as I felt a sharp searing pain in my own neck.

I limply reached over as the numbness rapidly spiked in my veins.

" Ohhh, Hell." I grumbled as I fell over Fang's body and my world dissolved into a

rush of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I shivered as the smell hit my recovering senses like a bomb.

Hospital smell, I identified with panic as I groped out ward blindly, un willing to open my eyes. I was afraid that as soon as I did I would be in the school, locked in a dog kennel.

Dieing again, Once again restarting the race.

My hand brushed up against something warm and I bit my lip as Fang moaned.

" Fang!" I exhaled with relief as I lay my hand against his familiar Olive skin, and opened my eyes.

His face was inches from mine, his forehead bowed inward against the top of my head, as he looked at me with sleep deprived eyes.

" Max… can you move you hand else where, this isn't the best time." He whispered hoarsely and I tore my hand back realizing where it had been. Poor Fang, I had tempted him a little to much, with that hand placement.

Which for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet was a below the belt area.

" Sorry." I murmured as he chuckled and coughed.

" No apology needed, if we where at home I would have taken you up on that offer." He kissed my neck and ran his hand through my hair.

I let his presence wash over me for a moment and closed my eyes.

" Where's Iggy?" I finally demanded keeping my eyes closed.

" Nudge has him."

My eyes flew open, " Nudge?"

" Yeah, Nudge."

" What do you mean, Nudge?" I sputtered shocked as Fang calmly stroaked my cheek.

" Well Max, Iggy found Nudge for us after all." He whispered as my head swam with confusion.

My head spun as I moaned softly, and massaged my temples. Fang snuggled me against him and kissed my forehead.

" You okay?"

" Uhh.. Yeah." I squinted up at him " Headache is all."

" Off course, you take on to much, Max!" Fang murmured and I bowed my head against his chest.

" Shut up you, Sexist Piglet!" I grumbled, "You act like such a little kid!"

" Ohhh there's a little kid here to Max." Fang said cautiously and I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood for his puzzles.

" You've already been up?" I asked quietly, as I smelt his fresh shirt.

" Uh-huh, what they hit you with was the same as what they hit me with. But my body being bigger and all negated it faster." Fang explained as I blocked him out.

It felt like someone was prying my head apart from the inside with a crowbar.

" Where are we?" I finally grumbled as Fang adjusted so his arm was placed over me protectively." The Tower of Babel, research center" He cooed against my ear.

" Come on Max, I have someone I want you to meet." He whispered excitedly as I pressed myself against him.

" Who?" I asked sleepily.

" You have to see for yourself Max!" Fang continued and pulled me up. " Lets go."

" k" I yawned, I still felt utterly exhausted even after my drugged sleep. My wings flattened against my back as I leaned in against Fang's lean chest.

" Ohhh.. I love it when you do that." Fang coddled me close as he kissed the top of my wings.

" Mr. Fang?"

I spun around at the sweet sound of the little voice.

Mr. Fang? I thought curiously as I stared at the small child shrouded in the shadow of the doorway.

He was a small African American boy, the features where familiar and I leaned against Fang puzzled.

" Tell Nudge I'm bringing her right know, Jason." Fang smiled at the toddler who smiled back broadly.

" Sure, Mr. Fang."

" Such a fatherly instinct." I acknowledged as the toddler scampered off.

" If only you knew."

Then it hit me. The familerness in the boys features, the huge smile as well as the skin color.

I felt week with excitement, Nudge had a kid!


	14. Chapter 14

14

I watched stunned as the small child that my mate had called Jason, hopped up and down next to Iggy's hospital bed.

Iggy was awake, but tipsy with pain killing drugs as the child placed his hands on the edge of the bed looking eager.

" Dad, do you feeling better?" Jason chirped, his childish face brightening with excitement.

" Yeah, a little bit sport." Iggy mumbled as Fang's arm tightened on my shoulder and he bowed his chin in against my neck.

" Iggy's… his dad?" I chocked as I Fang nodded softly against my neck. He needed to shave, I could feel the bristles covering his face as he rubbed his cheek against my neck.

The thought struck me as odd. Iggy and Nudge had mated? Two of my flock had mated and had a child. The idea was ridiculous.

Not to mention in my eyes unmoral and disgusting.

" We mate." Fang whispered as if in defense of Iggy's actions, as I ran my hand through his thick, dark hair.

" Yes." I replied, but with protection every time, I reminded myself.

I could have kids! The realization made me bubble inside. Little winged children with Fang's lovely dark eyes and olive skin running around our and I could make Children.

" Max, Fang.. This is my son Jason." Iggy smiled as Jason tried to hoist himself up on the bed his small legs flailing.

It was then his wings shot out. Yeah, he was definitely Iggy's boy.

The wings where the exact same shade as Iggy's perfect down to ever last feather. I stared stunned as the boy flapped and then shot up ward and landed on his hands and knees on the bed.

"Ahh.. Careful, Jas, that's my foot." Iggy winced as Jason grinned guiltily.

" Sorry Dad." He whispered as he dragged himself forward into his fathers arms and nestled against Iggy's chest.

" Why didn't you tell us..?" I whispered as Iggy placed his large hand on top of Jason's head and ruffled his hair.

" Nudge would want to tell you." Iggy vindicated and I crossed my arms stubbornly.

" That's not an excuse!" I said bitterly as Fang massaged my shoulder in warning.

" Let it go, Max." He murmured.

No, I would not let it go! I had just discovered that two of my flock members had made love. The mere picture of it made me want to vomit! Iggy and Nudge entangled together, opening there bodies to each other, and losing all decorum, their lips meeting with fierce passion. Definitely an image I was going to loose sleep over.

" Long time no see." A new voice entered the fray.

I turned in Fang's arms to see Nudge standing in the doorway. My mouth slowly dropped as I stared.

Nudge had grown up!

Two bumps on her chest stood out prominently from underneath her jacket as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. She was much taller, with longer hair.

" Nudge." Iggy smiled almost as if he was in the presence of a goddess. His smile could be described as dreamy as if he had been suddenly un blinded.

" How you feeling." Nudge asked as she strode right by us and stopped at Iggy's bed side as if he was a the only one in the room. They stared at each other for a minute, the intense emotions in their gaze was almost embarrassing to look at. It felt wrong!

Then Iggy had reached up, his hand tangling in Nudge's hair as he pulled her mouth down against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully back as Jason snuggled in-between them, inspecting Iggy's tightly bandaged foot.

Fang nuzzled my neck as a bump rose in my throat. He was all for getting into the making out mood.

Iggy and Nudge who would have guessed?


	15. Chapter 15

15

Angel leaned against Gasman's side as he roped his muscled arm around her. After all this wasn't the same spunky eight year old anymore. He was a full grown freak Blond hair, blue eyes, white wings and all.

Gasman had grown almost to be easily as tall as Fang and a bit shorter than Iggy. Or at least that's what Angel thought, by what she could remember of the flock. Sometimes she didn't even want to remember.

All she wanted to think about know was Gasman's hand on her arm. And the warm apartment that waited for her just up a flight of stairs.

" You know I love you don't you, Angel?" Gasman inquired quietly as Angel nodded endearingly.

"Of Course, I do Gazzy." She smiled halfheartedly, _Know if only the rest of the world loved me to._

" Because your awesome Angel, don't let those bastards get to you. Okay." Gasman said quietly as they struggled up the apartment stairs, Angels feet dragging on each step.

Some how Gasman with his kind personality had managed to find an older room mate who wanted to take them in. He was going to allow them to stay there tell they both got out of school.

Gasman called him a 'good guy' and for once Angel agreed with her brother. There had to be at least a few good people in the world and Randy was so one of them.

After all since there was Itex, and the school and the millions of nasty teenagers in a school not exactly like where she had grown up, but in different ways almost as bad as where she had grown up, called High school. There just had to be some good in the world.

And she was determined to be a part of that good.

" Hey Gas, Ang…." A voice called from the kitchen as Gasman kicked his shoes into the corner of the hall and shrugged off his jacket.

" Hey, Randy." Gasman called back as Angel shrugged off her own jacket. She was still a little tense from the flight, her nerves jangling.

Dumb High school boys!

" What's up man." Gasman continued as he waited for Angel to remove her own shoes. Then as soon as she had finished he put his arm back around her shoulders and lead her toward the kitchen.

" Not much man, the Car broke down again though."

" Oh, really who would have thought that one possible!" Gasman said exasperated as he winked at Angel.

Randy's parents where lawyers and had given the boy a car that almost needed to be manually pushed to actually get it to move anywhere.

It's mere presence in Randy's life was more like a inside joke in between him and Gasman, but Angel had no idea what they where talking about when it came to cars.

Usually she just ignored the mechanical gibberish that came flowing from their mouths.

" So what are we having for dinner, Man?" Gasman asked as he turned into the kitchen and stalled, his hand clutching into Angel's shoulder.

" Ah, hello you two." A sandy haired man was perched on the table, a gun in his hand, the barrel of which was snuggled against Randy's head. The nineteen year old looked genuinely surprised, courage and confusion the dominating expressions on his face.

" I need to talk to you two, see actually I have been desperately trying to contact your dear sister, Max."

Angel's head reeled as she took In the mans faintly familiar features. She had seen him before, a long time ago his features where blurred with time.

She tried to remember forcing the visuals to come...

_Outside a house..._

_There first school. The flocks first school..._

_this boy and Max on the front porch, Fang at Angels side at the window fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had turned white._

" Who is he talking about?" Randy smiled uncertainly, his bright eyes muddled with confusion.

" Don't say anything, Ran." Gasman snapped his jaw tense as he glared at the man. " He's not joking."

" Well, Sir of the Freaking obvious." The man grinned sarcastically. " Took you a long time to figure that one out huh, you winged freak!"

" What do you want?" Angel whispered as the man laughed and it quickly turned cold and bitter.

" I don't know." He stroked the top of the gun lovingly as Randy closed his eyes. "I haven't decided yet, though don't you just look scrumptious Blondie." He smiled at her.

" In fact I might just want you."

All off a sudden Gasman had lunged his arms stretched out ready to strangle the man before him, for what he had said.

" Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!" He screamed as Angel grabbed out for him.

" Gasman No!" Angel shrieked as in one swift movement the man whipped the gun away from Randy and fired once directly at Gasman's chest.

* * *

Hey yall, that name goes out to a favorite book character of mine! (Even if he was slightly evil)

Anyway yeah that's my little dedication to the Novel **House **by Ted Dekker and Frank Peretti as well as i know a person by that name.

So thats to him i guess, and thanks for reading!

* * *

Also i was sort of wondering what is the deal with communities does someone have to suggest your story to them or something?


End file.
